The Daedra, Dragonborn and Nightingale
by ShadowBladeKhajiit
Summary: 3 Khajiits, well a lookalike Khajiit Daedra created by Sheogorath Hero Of Kvatch and two normal Khajiits and a few other things have to stop Alduin. First chapter isn't the best. and very short But if you choose to read it, I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first proper FF, the rest I've done in the past have just been bad attempts at humour. This chapter isn't a super big one, it's more of an intro type thing so very short and I gotta go get a puppy in an hour from when writing this

I Hope you enjoy this and there's 2 characters that my good friend Ashbringer36 made, 2 Khajiits it's rather Obvious who they are when you see them But go check his stuff out.

Also I cannot update this as I'm getting a puppy today on the 21st so i'm forced to move my PC downstairs and I won't be able to write with tons of people around me, so the next update will most likely be in Late January

**My name is Xexo, or X (Uh. I have no clue how to say that! So that's why people call me X) I'm a Lesser Daedra archer who looks like a Khajiit created by the Hero Of Kvatch/Sheogorath, who is also a Khajiit and like a father and if you saw me, you'd think I was a normal white furred Khajiit if you walked past. Apart from the fact I wear full Daedric armour and this story is how I met the dragonborn, got burnt alot and loads more! Like, getting punched in the balls and just being an asshole**

**Riverwood**

**201st year**

**4th Era**

I was dancing on bodies of bandits well. I think they were bandits anyway!

I Mostly killed them all with a well placed arrow because the guard outside insulted me, and if you insult me. You die and I got pretty bored of dancing so I got off the body and left through a 'Secret' hole in the wall. Only to get chased by wolves, I have no problem with killing people, but animals I couldn't kill them they were alot better to talk to than people in the Shivering Isles. So I just ran all the way to Riverwood, I think they stopped following me ages ago, I entered the town of Riverwood which was loud for a town "A Dragon! I saw a dragon!" I heard someone yell, I turned to them and yelled

"Yeah and I saw a flying Megalodon." then I walked into the wooden town, which I liked the look of slightly, I walked through the town crossing the bridge as I really didn't like towns and cities I got across the bridge to see a Khajiit walking up one of the paths, it was the path up the mountain to bleak Falls barrow, the other path led to the city of Whiterun. It seemed strange a Khajiit would go dungeon raiding or whatever instead of just robbing or murdering a person so I decided to aproach him and ask "Hello Khajiit I never met! If you don't mind me asking, why are you heading to some Dungeon or whatever these ruins are called?"

"Hello, it is nice to meet a fellow Khajiit in these cold lands. My name is Keren, and i'm heading to these ruins to kill the bandits" he replied

"Wait... Wait. Did you just talk in first person?" I asked noticing the strange thing, suprisingly it didn't sound weird

"Yes I did, you do the same so why question it?"

"I'm a Daedra. Not a Khajiit, so that's why anyway. I'm X a Daedric archer from the Shivering Isles realm of Sheogorath"

"I've certainly never heard that before.."  
"Well, there's a first time for everything" I said and looked left to see someone running to the ruins who looked like a thief, I checked my coins to see if they were there and suprise! They weren't. "I'm not even mad... I deserve that for having them out of my sight.." I said

"Well friend, do you wish to come to the ruins to get your money back? And some assistance for killing the bandits wouldn't hurt." he asked  
"Well, sure I guess. Killing bandits couldn't hurt either" I replied we walked up the mountain to see some Castle watch tower type thing next to the edge of the mountain with 2 visible bandits, there was most likely more.

That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's too short. I can't write for long without getting bored. The next one will be much longer. And alot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note: This chapter was written by Ashbringer36, so thanks to him

Kerren's POV

So this Khajiit says he's really a low level Daedra... well I can't deny that armour is clearly Daedric design but I'll have to see it to believe it.

I hadn't been lying, I was heading up to Bleak Falls Barrow to deal with some Bandit's but I also had another mission, the Golden Claw. I had agreed to recover it for the Imperials that ran the Riverwood Trader and that was where they thought the thief had gone.

Of course I had other reasons two... the chance to explore the ruins of ancient nords... what secrets lie within?

Of course the Red and black patterned heavy armour of the Khajiit named X was no less then superb in design and ability to take hits but without a helmet what could a lucky arrow do?

It was no surprise to find X out here since it is clear he is a Suthay-Raht with white fur but that dried blood all over his face... dammit why must I be so trusting... and with blue glowing eyes... next time I'm at a library I must research what plant or concoction you must be high on to get that blue light so I know not to ever even touch the formula.

I of course had light blue eyes and was wearing some iron armour I had managed to salvage during my escape from Helgen.

And of course there we go with the dragon... I suppose I should be thankful for it because I was about to be executed for a simple matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

You see I had been walking on a road not far from Windhelm on my way to the College of Winterhold when I ended up walking next to a caravan... that caravan just so happened to have Ulfric Stormcloak in it and when the Imperial Legion ambushed us my defense reflex of drawing my sword evidently looked like an act of aggression.

So yeah about to be executed and making my final regards in hopes that I would be heading to Sovngarde when my head was lolling away from my body when the dragon appears and I end up managing to break out... picking up an imperial sword, a full set of Iron Armour and wielding my newly learned Firebolt spell in hand I helped numerous imperials escape that blast.

X... well he seems like an honourless one but I can still use the help... it's been a while since I've seen battle with anything other then wolves so an archer watching my back should surely help dealing with bandits for the first time in about 6 monthes.

"Alright we're here, first kills mine!" I said drawing my sword from it's sheath on my hip and running towards a group of Bandit's.

The first bandit who saw me was a woman wearing the classic bandit fur armour and wielding an iron sword.

Our swords clashed and we began parrying each other's blows for about 15 seconds before an arrow hit her in the neck from behind me to my left.

I looked black and glared at X before using my other hand to throw a firebolt at another charging.

If you haven't figured it out yet I'm a battlemage... Yes I wield a sword, No I have never stolen anything, no I do not fight for nothing but my own personal gain and no I have never come into contact with Moon Sugar or Skooma... does that about cover everything you all would be curious about when meeting a Khajiit?

Suddenly I felt an arrow clang against the back of my armour thankfully however not piercing it.

I turned around but found that the archer that had attacked me was already dead with an arrow in his head.

X whom I was beginning to grow more and more wary of by the minute ran towards the archer he had killed, grabbed his iron word and without mercy lobbed off the head of a fourth Bandit that had tired coming at him with a dagger.

A sixth Bandit came at X but X just grabbed the dragger that the fifth bandit had used and threw it at the bandit.

The dagger landed in the sixth bandits face.

As I had watched this display of ruthless combat I had almost missed the yelling coming from my left.

As the seventh and final bandit yelled "YOUR DEAD CAT!" I clenched my left hand once. The flames dissappeared to be replaced with cackling lightning which I then began to channel an unrelenting stream of lightning at this bandit who fell over dead from the force of the lightning just before getting within hitting distance of me..

Sheathing the Imperial Sword I had in my right hand I walked over to X and offered a hand.

"So I'm a kill behind... better start catching up when we get in that tomb" I said.

"Good luck... You'll need it!" X said cockily


End file.
